


Valentine's Day gift

by Danaesarte



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:26:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29430954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danaesarte/pseuds/Danaesarte
Summary: What gift could Erwin and Levi expect on this day?
Relationships: Levi Ackerman/Erwin Smith
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	Valentine's Day gift

“Hello my love, are you ready to go?”

“What are you doing here Erwin?” Levi said in surprise as he looked up from his papers. 

“I've come to pick you up.” 

“And why exactly?” 

“Come on Levi, today is Valentine's Day and I want to go out to dinner with you. I made a reservation at a restaurant," said Erwin, "you haven't forgotten, have you?” 

It was true, he hadn't forgotten but he hadn't thought that Erwin would burst into his office and want to go to dinner either. He had put on his navy blue suit that flattered his body, and, of course, had brought him a large bouquet of red roses as was to be expected from his romantic side. 

To Levi's surprise, the restaurant Erwin chose was elegant. It was modern in design and very private, plus the menu was varied, but what he did appreciate was the wine list. Levi was, as his group of friends called him, a sommelier of sorts who was not content with a decent wine; he was a wine lover and knew how to appreciate good wine.

The only bad thing was the people, he is not a big fan of people so he prefers to stay in the comfort of his home. But he couldn't say no to Erwin's puppy dog expression, "for once you're not going to die" was what the blond told him, and he was right; besides he didn't want to spend Valentine's Day locked in his house and listening to his boyfriend's complaints.

“I don't know why we have to go out to dinner.”

“Come on Levi, for once let others take care of it and relax.”

“All right, but you owe me compensation for tonight.” he smiled mischievously at him.

While they were enjoying a nice chat and a delicious dinner, Levi, internally, was going over everything that would happen when they got to the river. He didn't want everything to go to shit after planning it for months, he wanted it to be special for Erwin. His nerves were going to kill him but just a glimpse of those sea blue gems calmed him down.

*****

After leaving the restaurant, they strolled near the river until they came to a small wooden pavilion. They sat down and continued to chat quietly as they watched the people pass by. A gentle breeze sent a shiver down Levi's spine and an arm went around Levi's left side, pulling him closer to the blond as he leaned against his chest. 

Levi's heart wouldn't stop pounding, he was nervous, he didn't know how to bring up the subject. But the worst thing that could happen was not to make a fool of himself, but for Erwin to say no to him. If that were to happen, Levi wouldn't know what to do, he couldn't imagine a life without Erwin. He was increasingly distressed because he hadn't thought about that option, he thought Erwin loved him to this point but what if he didn't?

As his internal dialogue continued to eat away at him he didn't notice that Erwin had stopped talking and was looking at him with concern. “Levi, what's bothering you? You are very quiet.”

Levi looked at him with fear, he was afraid, that's just the way it is. He wanted it to be special but all it did was worry Erwin and he hated himself for that. He hated doubting Erwin's love because he knows he loves him, that he wouldn't have lasted three fucking years with a cold, grumpy person with a compulsive cleaning disorder if it wasn't because he loves him madly. 

“Enough fucking already!” he said to herself internally, “how can you doubt him? Ask him already, you coward.” So Levi got up and stood in front of Erwin determined to end all this as soon as possible. Erwin, for his part, didn't understand what was going on, he didn't know what his boyfriend might ask of him today; never in his wildest dreams could he have expected it. 

“Erwin, I... uh... I…”

“What's wrong honey?”

“I don't know how to say it, shit!”

“Levi, if I…”

“Shut up for a moment!” he took a deep breath and let out everything he'd been holding in for all these years. “I love you, I never thought I'd find someone stupid enough to go out with me and there you were, the only one who can stand me. From that night we spent together to when you asked me to move in with you, I knew I would never let you get away,” Levi said as he knelt on the floor, “and I'm thankful, so I'm not going to waste another minute and I'll tell you, will you marry me?” 

Those words went deep into Erwin's heart and he could no longer hold back the tears that began to gather in his eyes. He had gotten the worst of it, he thought he had screwed up sometime during the night but the sweet words that came from those beautiful lips left him speechless, he could only sob worrying Levi.

“Erwin, baby, are you okay?, did I do something wrong?”

“No, you haven't done anything wrong. I'm just so happy and excited that you want this. I never thought you would want to marry me” said the blond smiling broadly. “We have a problem though," said Erwin pulling a box out of his pocket.

“No, shit!”

“Yes, I thought it would be something very romantic but you beat me to it.” He laughed, as he opened the case showing the silver band to his fiancé and moved until he was leaning on one knee, “Well, what do you say?”

“Oh Erwin, I can't believe it. You're a fucking romantic, you know that?” 

“But that doesn't answer my question.”

“Yes, it fucking does,” he pulled Erwin up by the collar of his shirt until their lips touched and they kissed chastely. “But you still haven't answered me, Blondie.”

“Ah, let me fix that,” he brought their faces together again and whispered a "yes" against his lips before bringing them together again. “Why don't we go home and celebrate?” Erwin offered with a mischievous smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine's Day, I hope you liked my gift ;) leave comments if you liked it.


End file.
